


The Allocation Draw

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [40]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia crossover - Reepicheep catches Aslan trying to alter the Eurovision draw<br/>Time for the allocation draw of the Eurovision. Italy sort of gets it wrong, but we forgive them. Good to have you back, Italy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allocation Draw

The Allocation Draw

Today was the day of the allocation draw, the draw which would decide the running order for the Eurovision song contest.  
"Hello Europe!" the host said, "We're glad you could join us today in Dusseldorf for the allocation draw of the Eurovision Song Contest 2011!"  
The delegations from all the countries clapped.  
"And, on another note," the host said, "We have, here with us today, the Italian delegation and their entrant, Raphael Gualazzi!"  
"Thank you, thank you," Raphael said.  
"We've missed you so much Italy," the host said, "But now, you have finally returned. And it is great to have you back!"  
"And it feels great to be back," Raphael smiled.  
"Although, we should remind the Italian delegation that Eurovision rules have changed," the host laughed, "It is no longer necessary to take your participants with you to the allocation draw."  
"Ah, we're... very sorry," Raphael said.  
"No no Italy, we forgive you, we're just pleased that you are back here with us, in the Eurovision!"  
Everyone clapped again.  
"Now then, backstage we have the results for the running order, and later on we will get them out and read them out..." the host said, "But for now you can all make yourselves at home here! We have tea and biscuits just over there, and we hope you enjoy your stay in Dusseldorf, and of course, we will be pleased to see you all back here for the Eurovision itself!"  
Meanwhile, backstage, the results for the running order draw were kept safe in a silver box.  
Aslan, the great lion of Narnia, was peering down at the box.  
"Perfect..." he said, reaching a paw out to the box.  
"Aslan! What are you doing here!" a small voice squeaked and Aslan looked down to see Reepicheep had followed him through from Aslan's Country into the Dusseldorf Arena.  
"Reepicheep! Why are you here?! Go home already!"  
"Euro...vision... that's why you're here, isn't it?" Reepicheep said.  
"Don't deny it Reepicheep, you like it too," Aslan smiled, "You like it too. Sha la lie, sha la la."  
"No!" Reepicheep yelled, "D-d-don't lie! I hate Eurovision! Hate it hate it hate it!"  
"Come now Reepicheep," Aslan laughed, "Don't be like that. I know what you did during Skopje Fest..."  
"What?!" Reepicheep yelled, paniced, "How... how could you know?!"  
"Of course I know what you did during Skopje Fest. And I know that you like Eurovision, I know that far too well, Reepicheep. I knew that you liked it, however secretly. Now, tell me Reepicheep, why did you not talk about this to me, the biggest Eurovision fan in all the land?"  
The little mouse looked up at the great lion.  
"Because... because," Reepicheep looked down to the floor, "Because I was embarrased... that's why..."  
"Embarrased?" Aslan laughed, "For what? Liking the Eurovision? Come now, there are worse things in the world than a silly song contest."  
"It's... it's not just that..." Reepicheep said, "It's... everyday... Eurovision... it's nearly all I think about! And sometimes, when I'm asleep, I have Eurovision dreams."  
"Oh, every true ESC fan has those Reepicheep," Aslan smiled, "But you must not see this as a bad thing, it's not good to... oh... I'm rambling again, aren't I?"  
Aslan turned back to the silver box.  
"You're here to change the running order for the Eurovision, aren't you?" Reepicheep asked, "Is this about 3Js again? Is it?"  
"Look-"  
"Or what about Witloof Bay? Hey, why don't you just rearrange the whole damn thing so everyone you like is in the best position possible? Hell, why not just rig the votes and declare the Netherlands winners now?"  
"Because... because I don't do that Reepicheep, I've already explained to the 3Js... I don't... I don't rig things like that. I don't change the world to how I want it..."  
"That's why you appeared in the Dutch chat show then, is it? When you saved 3Js? Or how about when you saved Paradise Oskar from the lion? Hmm?"  
"That was... it was different then, Reepicheep, that was all different-"  
"No it wasn't! You were changing things! Is this the reason why, against all the odds, Witloof Bay escaped from the Belgian Civil War?"  
"You know as well as I that Amaury Vassili was the one who did that," Aslan said.  
"But the spider, you promised the spider it could stay with us in Aslan's Country," Reepicheep said, "And it still is here. But the point is that-"  
"There is no point, I can invite whoever I want to Aslan's Country. Besides, you have all your crappy classical composers with you in the castle."  
"Yeah, well I better enjoy that peace and quiet while it lasts then, before Aslan's Country is overran by Eurovision entrants that you beam up here."  
"You love Eurovision too Reepicheep, and don't try to deny it," Aslan growled, "There's no other reason for you to have done what you did when the 3Js were turned into mice."  
"Ah... so you knew about that too, did you?"  
"Yes, I know... just like I know what you did during Skopje Fest... you like the Eurovision, don't you... Reepicheep?"  
"N...no!!!" Reepicheep yelled, "You're the one who loves Eurovision! You're the one who obsessed over it day and night, not me!"  
"Yeah well, you're the one who loves Sieneke."  
"Shut up Aslan!" Reepicheep yelled, "Stop bringing that up! That is none of your business!"  
"As a Eurovision fan, what the entrants are getting up to is entirely my business," Aslan said, looking down at the mouse, "Besides, she was good."  
"Yeah, she was," Reepicheep said, trying to change the subject, "Hey, Aslan, you were going to change the running order, weren't you?"  
"Yes, indeed I was, Reepicheep, you've caught me. But now, I no longer wish to change it... so thank you, Reepicheep."  
"You're welcome," Reepicheep said, and with that Aslan took his paw off the silver box.  
"I thought Azerbaijan was the Land of Fire..." Reepicheep said, looking up at the great lion.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Aslan asked.  
"I found that 'prophecy' you forged, Aslan. You know, the one that started off this whole Eurovision mess in the first place?"  
"Oh, silly Reepicheep, 'this whole Eurovision mess' had begun far before that..."  
"Yeah well, I read it again. It was just left lying around the castle. Macedonia is listed as the Land of Fire... and courage too."  
"I forged it Reepicheep, I could list anything as anything I want," Aslan smirked, "You know as well as I that it was just an excuse for me to pull Eurovision entrants into Narnia..."  
"Yeah, I knew that. I just didn't know to what extent the situation was faked... but there you have it. Say, we better get out of here before they decide the running order."  
"Ok Reepicheep, let's go home..." Aslan smiled, and Aslan and Reepicheep returned to Aslan's Country with a flash of light.


End file.
